This invention relates to devices that guide the fuel particles as they leave the carburetor venturi and enter the airflow around the butterfly valve. This forced mixing of fuel particles and air, allows the mixture passing the throttle butterfly to remain at the proper fuel-air ratio on each side of the throttle butterfly at all throttle settings. Present day carburetors cause all of the fuel leaving the venturi to pass only on one side of the throttle butterfly at low power settings of the throttle. The only fuel entering the air passing the upper plate of the throttle butterfly is the idle mixture fuel which is insufficient in quantity and poorly mixed at low power settings of the throttle. Also if the presently used inefficient intake manifolds were upgraded, the carburetors now in use would still allow unbalanced fuel-air mixtures to enter the different cylinders of the engine. Predictably, the results would still be poor economy, poor performance, incomplete burning of the mixture in the combustion chamber, and some pollutants remaining in the exhaust.